A Unique Reunion
by karmeg
Summary: Based on a difference between the Japanese and American shows. Perhaps Kunzite and Zoisite were reincarnated several times between the destruction of the Dark Kingdom and the time they fought the reborn Scouts. Maybe they changed sometimes.


This is a very short story based on an idea that popped into my head while I was watching the Japanese episodes of Sailor Moon and remembering the American ones I used to watch.

It's silly, but I enjoyed writing it.

I want this to be a little jump start to my rewriting of "Kunzite and Zoisite".

Critiques are welcome.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the Sailor Moon franchise. I have no claim on them and make no money off my use of them. Thank you for not suing.

* * *

.

Another Reunion, Just Different

"Don't look so aghast, Kunzite! Imagine how I felt!" Zoisite pouts, running a finger idly around the lip of the ornate little tea cup that'd been set down by their waiter several moments ago.

A car horn blares, rather loudly, on the street beside the small outdoor café and Zoisite momentarily gives up pouting to shoot an annoyed glare at the offending car. Turning back to Kunzite, Zoisite looks at him through lowered lashes with bight green eyes, and notices him shiver slightly.

.

"Please say something," Zoisite pleads after Kunzite's silence drags on.

"Forgive me," Kunzite whispers, his voice weak, trying to compose himself. He pushes back a lock of white hair and takes a quick sip of his own tea.

"I simply did not expect… I mean, I thought you would be… as you always were," Kunzite says, still looking slightly flustered and confused despite his best efforts.

Zoisite's pout intensifies.

.

"Well, it's not like I asked to suddenly be…" Face turning pink with anger and embarrassment, Zoisite flusters.

Zoisite's eyes dart about, noticing the outburst had drawn the attention of nearby patrons. Glaring at Kunzite now, Zoisite leans in and hisses, "I didn't ask to be a— a goddamn girl."

Now Kunzite just looks amused, as if he might laugh any moment, and Zoisite feels her anger rise.

.

"Don't you dare laugh, dammit," she hisses, desperately trying to stay quiet and not draw attention. "Do you know how hard it's been getting used to this? And don't even say anything about how 'feminine' I've always been!"

A breath of laughter escapes Kunzite before he can stop it, and he begins to laugh hysterically. He props his elbows on the table and buries his face in his hand, hiding his tears from the laughter, and trying to bring himself back under control.

"For all my existence I've been a man!" Zoisite continues to hiss, wary of all the people who are now staring at them now. "You are horrible! You are awful to me, how can you laugh at this? I thought you would be understanding!"

.

Zoisite's angry words only forces more bubbles of laughter up his throat. He feels horrible, knowing how much he's wounding Zoisite, for he'd… she'd always been like a delicate flower when it came to his opinions of him… her, but he just can't stop laughing. And now that he wasn't sure which gender to refer to Zoisite as in his thoughts, it just kept adding to his hysterics.

.

"If this is how you feel then," Zoisite says sharply, her voice full of hurt. She stands and quickly gathers her bag from beside her chair and her sweater off the back and storms out of the café and down the busy street.

"No," he calls, his laughter evaporating now, as he hurriedly stands, drops several bills on the table. Grabbing his coat from the back of his chair, he chases after Zoisite. He dodges in and out of other pedestrians and catches up to the angry woman almost a block down.

.

"Please, Zoisite, I'm sorry," he pleads with her, trying to keep up with her brisk, determined pace.

She ignores him and he grabs her arm, pulling her to the side, out of the sidewalk traffic, under the awning of a closed bakery. She looks angrily up at him and opens her mouth to say something when Kunzite presses a finger to her lips.

"Please, Zoisite. I didn't mean to laugh; it's just so absurd I couldn't help it. I wasn't trying to be… insensitive."

Zoisite pouts again, and presses her lips into a thin line. Kunzite lowers his finger and lets his hand fall to her arm, where he holds it securely.

"You're still as cute as ever when you pout," he offers. "Still mostly the same Zoisite."

Zoisite looks up at him hopefully, her green eyes slightly watery. "Really?"

.

Kunzite nods, because it's true. Zoisite's face is still the same, just with a softer jaw and brow, her lips a bit fuller, her eyes the slightest bit wider. Her hair still a brilliant gold and falling down her back in long wavy locks.

It will take a while, he supposes, to adjust to her new anatomy. The breasts, in particular, are slightly shocking for him, although they are relatively small. To Kunzite, they look out of place since he was so used to the smooth, lean plains that made up Zoisite torso instead of the softer curves he now sees.

The other parts of changed anatomy he will deal with when the need arises, as Kunzite is now determined to reassure the younger general that he is happy with her as she is, despite what he was used to her having been.

.

"Are you sure? You're not upset or disappoint—" Zoisite begins to ask, her brow furrowed with worry, before Kunzite silences her with a kiss to her forehead.

"You are as eager to please as ever," he whispers, wrapping his arms around her. "You please me always. It doesn't matter what you are this time or next time. I only know that I search you out every lifetime because I cannot imagine life with anyone other than you. You will always be Zoisite."

Zoisite sighs happily, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Bit I do think, perhaps, that this is the Gods giving you an opportunity to express your mannerisms more naturally—"

Zoisite thumps him hard on the back with a fist. "Don't ruin this. This is the most affectionate you've been to me in one day in two lifetimes."

Kunzite chuckles and kisses the top of Zoisite's head.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! And sorry about the periods in the middle of the paragrpah breaks. Can anoyone explain how I can get the site to keep my spacing? Even using the Shift+Enter they suggest for single line breaks wasn't working.


End file.
